


Link's enFishing trip

by Catarne



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catarne/pseuds/Catarne
Summary: Link just wants to go on a fishing trip but some ecchi anime antics happen





	Link's enFishing trip

After saving hyrule link was beat and decided to relax the best way he knows how, fishing. He trekked all the way down to the fishing hole in lake hylia from castle town. After he finally reached the door he pulled out his fishing rod and opened it and went through. Off to Fishing cabin run by Hena nearby. He decided to take her as a guide, he needed someone to talk to after midna left. A few minutes passed and she is ready wearing her fishing gear which is some overalls and a bucket hat. “Alright Link your fishing guide is ready!” they both got into the canoe and Link&Hena paddled across the lake to the northernmost cove where the lily pads are to catch an elusive hylian loach.

“Looking to catch a Loach are you Link? I'd suggest the frog lure, it is in the shape of their favorite meal” Link swapped his lure to the frog lure and began to cast in between the lily pads. Nothing bit for 3 minutes even after wiggling the lure. He recast and he caught something this time... a hat? “Hey link watch where you cast that lure you could get someone in the eye! Like me!” Link apologized and wringed out her hat and put it to the side to dry. He recast again but his hook got caught in something he kept pulling hard to free his hook until rippppp! Before Hena could tell link that his hook was caught on her shirt he tore it off her. Exposing her small but perky breast with brown nipples on top. She quickly covered and hit link on the head. “What did i say!? Watch your lure!” before Link could retrieve her shirt a loach came up and snached it. “My shirt! Give that back you dumb fish!”

She screamed to no avail, the fish already ate it “Link you are paying for that after this is over” Link sweated looking at Hena covering thinking off how much those overall straps covered her nipples under her arms and then sighed. It is nice to see more of her, but to pay for it, Was it worth it? Link was more careful this time and cast out his lure making sure it wasn't caught on her remaining clothes. A few moments later and he landed a real big loach and showed it off to Hena “Congrats! Very few people have been able to catch that fish! It almost makes me want to forgive you for tearing off my shirt. Almost” While link was holding it it slipped out of his hands and landed in Hena's overalls enclosed by her small mounds. “AHHHH GET IT OUT!” Link grunted, obviously unable to speak because he is a silent protagonist. Hena understood anyway because reason “I don't care if you have to touch me! Just get it out!” Link shoved his hands in Hena's overalls trying to fish out the slimy creature in her clothing. Snnnnaaaapppp!

The clasps on her overalls broke and the fish finally jumped out. Of the boat overalls in tow leaving Hena With her legs spread completely nude. Her hairless pussy was completely in view and her small perky breasts with brown nipples. All seen by link who was immediately knocked out by a fishing rod after Hena screamed loudly. A few hours later he woke up with 5,000 ruppee missing and a note on his forehead saying to not come back again.


End file.
